Don't Leave
by Alydia Rackham
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper are forced to realize the perils of his confession that he is Iron Man. Movie spoilers. This scene takes place during the credits. Oneshot


_Here's just an interesting idea I had to explore--please review!_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Don't Leave

"What on earth was _that?"_she shouted over the swarming mayhem of shouted questions and flashbulbs.

"The truth." He slid on his sunglasses.

"What do you mean?!"

"The card started a sentence with 'The truth is...', and I suddenly didn't feel like lying to everybody, okay?"

Tony Stark glanced over at his assistant, who hardened her comely mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Stark, that doesn't--"

"Follow close," he instructed, pushing his way through the mob of reporters that were still trying to milk him for questions even after a half-hour press conference. They pressed against him, shouting his name and various demands, taking pictures so quickly that the cameras issued an irritating, bombarding chatter. He glanced back. He could not see her.

"Pepper!" he called, stopping where he was. He could just glimpse the top of her red head, for she had been surrounded by three tall, male reporters. She was frantically but politely trying to extricate herself, but they weren't letting her go. Tony's jaw clenched.

"Come on, guys, let the lady through," he commanded, stepping back, forcing his way between them and taking Pepper by the hand. "I told you to follow close," he reprimanded.

"Oh, so I can help it if three men nearly tackle me and--"

"You have to move faster than that."

"I can't move faster if you won't walk more quickly--"

"Okay, we made it." He opened the back door of his four-door Audi himself and jumped

inside, sliding over to sit behind the driver. Pepper could not get in as easily because of her short skirt and heels, though she tried, and ended up thumping down in the seat next to him. The door banged shut, and Pepper let out a bedraggled breath.

"There. We survived." Tony pulled off his sunglasses and grinned at her. She glared at him, furiously yanking on the seat belt.

"I cannot _believe _you just _announced_ to the entire _world _that you--ow!" She let go of the seat belt and Tony saw a flash of silver dart through the air.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly.

"Ow," she winced. "I knocked my earring off..."

"Well, where is it? Do you see it?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know," she still spoke painfully, holding her right ear. She leaned down and began groping on the floor with her left hand.

"Shall I drive, sir?" the chauffer asked.

"Just a sec, Jim. We need to find some jewelry." Tony stopped a moment. "Wait, I think I see it. It's right there by your foot--" He leaned down quickly to get it himself.

A deafening _bang _slapped through the car along with the shrieking of shattering glass. Pepper screamed as the shards of Tony's window cascaded over both of them like water.

"Sir!" Jim shouted over the roar of the panicked reporters. Tony lashed out and grabbed Pepper around the shoulders, pulling her over so he was covering her with his upper body. His heartbeat thundered.

"Drive!"

"Sir--"

"Drive home!" he thundered, staying hunched over her. "Now!"

Jim hit the gas. The car launched out of the drive, its tires squealing, the wind rushing through the shattered window.

"Oh...oh..." Pepper whimpered, sitting up very slowly. Tony's arms gradually slid off of her. Pepper turned to stare at him.

"Someone _shot _through your window."

"Yes, it would appear that way, wouldn't it?" Tony acknowledged glancing at it, forcing his voice to stay calm. Pepper's gaze drifted down to the seat, which was now covered with glinting bits of glass. Her hair whipped around her face, and she started to brush the pieces off her lap and seat.

"I...I knew you had no idea what you were doing when you told everybody you were Iron Man," She spoke hurriedly. "I _knew_ you hadn't thought about it, hadn't considered what it could...I mean, Tony, didn't you--"

"Watch it, you'll cut yourself," Tony warned, grabbing her left wrist when he saw her start brushing too vigorously. She pulled her hand out of his and her gaze went distant. Tony swallowed.

"Listen, we'll go home, have a drink and talk about--"

"No, Tony, I want to go to _my _house and be left alone--"

"No, no, Pepper, we've got to talk about this." He took a breath and tried. "I'm not letting the assistant who knows all my company's passwords go home mad at me."

Her eyes flickered, but instead of smirking or even rolling her eyes, she became more distant, staring straight ahead and occasionally glancing out the broken window. Tony felt cold.

She was angry at him. She was angry because she was right. He hadn't considered what he was saying--what danger that might bring upon other people besides himself. She thought--knew--that it was his fault she had almost gotten shot back there.

The Audi didn't slow the entire way back, speeding along the highway at eighty miles an hour. Finally, it swerved into his driveway and into the tunnel-like entrance to his garage. As soon as the car stopped, Pepper hopped out, her earring forgotten, and stood up. Glass clinked to the floor as she strode toward the door. Tony struggled to leap out and keep up with her.

"Listen, Pepper, I'm sorry," he insisted, sincerely apologizing for the first time in his life. She did not turn. Instead, she headed inside, then straight to his workshop. He slowed a moment, wondering why she didn't go perch in her normal place on the divan in the living room--until he considered that spot, remembering the broad window so near it. His chest tightened. He hurried after her.

She stormed right through another broken glass frame that he had blasted through with his flight stabilizer, found a desk and leaned both her hands down on top of it, hanging her head. Tony found her trying to catch her breath. He hopped over the doorframe, then slowed to a halt. Gradually, she eased down onto a stool, keeping her back to him. His eyebrows came together. Silence fell for a moment. Then his heart skipped a beat.

"You're...not thinking of quitting on me, are you?" he ventured. He remembered her threatening to do that earlier--remembered the sudden fear it had caused him--and now, when she did not answer, that dread settled down into his gut as a certainty.

"Pepper," he murmured, at a loss."I'm...I'm an idiot, I know. And I should have known better; I should have thought about how that might put you in danger. I _swear_ it won't happen again. I promise." He reached out hesitantly, touching the backs of his fingers just between her shoulder blades and slowly, minutely, stroking up and down. "Just...don't leave."

She sucked in her breath and his heart caught at the sob she made. She turned and stood, her cheeks tear-streaked, and with a flash of panic Tony thought she was going to storm out of the room--until she stepped quickly toward him, slid her arms around his neck and gathered him to her, burying her face in his collar. And then, suddenly, he realized that the one she had been afraid for was _him._

Any jibe about being the girlfriend of a superhero died when he felt Pepper shaking. The muscles deep in his throat closed.

He wrapped his arms all the way around her, tightly, leaning his face over into her hair. It was unlike any embrace he had ever given--the passion was totally different. It burned like a pure white flame within him, so ardent that if anyone had laid a hand on her in that moment he would have killed them. All he desired was to protect her.

Then she stiffened against him and sniffed, backing up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she swiped at her eyes, evading his gaze.

"No, no, it's okay," Tony assured her quietly, his hands reluctantly dropping back down to his sides.

"It's just that..." she swallowed and forcibly gathered herself, trying to speak evenly. "When you were captured, I knew you were alive and that you'd find a way out of there. And when I saw how much damage that armor could sustain, I supposed you'd be okay in that, too." She looked up, and her blue eyes struck him. "But without the chance to figure anything out, and without your suit..." She swallowed again and started over in a low voice. "If I hadn't knocked off my earring--"

"See, that's why I need you around," Tony insisted, mustering a smile. "To knock off your earring and save me from snipers."

Pepper didn't answer him--just looked at him steadily. His smile faded.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly. She glanced down and gave a small smile. "Except...home. Now."

"Oh," Tony straightened, recovering himself. "Right. I'll drive you."

"Oh, no, you don't have to--"

"No problem; it's on my way."

"Your way to what?"

"I have to get milk."

"Since when do you get your own milk?"

"Since tonight." He stepped toward the door. "Let me go change out of this shirt and tie and then we'll go."

His eyes lingered on her, and her brow was still furrowed in worry. He held out his hands.

"What? Would it make you feel more comfortable if I wore my armor in the car?"

She actually laughed, and he couldn't take his eyes from her. Then, he made himself glance at the floor, smiling again.

"You know, Pepper..." He lifted his head, and seriously considered her. She quieted.

"Thanks...thanks for caring whether or not I get shot in the head." He held her eyes. "Not many people really do."

She cast her gaze down and began to stammer something modest. Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. Then, ignoring her startled gasp, he turned and jogged up the stairs.

_fin_

_If you liked this one, check out the sequel, called "A New Ballgame."_


End file.
